The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus and method, an information editing apparatus and method, a receiving apparatus and method, and information storing apparatus and method, and a broadcasting system suitable for transmitting music programs with a satellite broadcast.
Digital satellite broadcasts have become common. The digital satellite broadcasts have higher resistance against noise and fading than conventional analog broadcasts. Thus, in the digital broadcasts, high quality signals can be transmitted. In addition, since the frequency use efficiency is improved, many channels can be accomplished. In the digital satellite broadcasts, dedicated channels such as a sports channel, a movie channel, a music channel, and a news channel are provided. On these dedicated channels, special programs are broadcast 24 hours a day.
Among the dedicated channels, a music channel is one of the popular channels. On conventional music channels, promotion video programs that are new music title guide programs and hit chart programs are broadcast.
On the conventional music programs, new music title guide programs and hit chart programs are transmitted with moving pictures and sound. When the listener likes a music title that is being broadcast on a music channel, he or she may want to buy a CD that contains the music title to enjoy it. In addition, the listener may want to know information of the artists of the music title and information of the album that contains the music title. It will be very convenient for the listener to obtain information of the artists and information of the album of the music title and to download data of the music title at his or her location. However, on the conventional music channel, moving pictures and sound are unidirectionally broadcast. Thus, the conventional music channels do not satisfy such needs.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a transmitting apparatus and method, an information editing apparatus and method, a receiving apparatus and method, an information storing apparatus and method, and a broadcasting system that allow the user to easily obtain information of a music title that is being broadcast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmitting apparatus and method, an information editing apparatus and method, a receiving apparatus and method, an information storing apparatus and method, and a broadcasting system that allow the user to easily obtain data of a music title that is being broadcast.